


Mission: Mistletoe.

by SonnyDisposition



Series: RemRom Pure Fluff AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Dee is druuuuunk, Fluff, M/M, holiday cutness, like so much fluff, mainly remrom, the other relationships kinda just happened by themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Everyone knows that Roman and Remus are a thing, and they know that they're too scared to tell everyone.So they come up with a plan.Hijinks: Ensued.Fluff: Overloaded.Holiday: Specialed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: RemRom Pure Fluff AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Mission: Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> So although there are other ships in this it is primarily RemRom so like, if you're not into that I advise you to walk away please.
> 
> To those of you who are still here, welcome to the fluff fest babes! It does get super poly up in this binch so like have fun!

Christmas is upon us and all through the mindscape a plan was forming, four out of the six sides held a conference in the Logical Sides chambers, unbeknownst to the other two in question. 

The other two being the Creativitwins. 

“How do we tell them that we know?” Virgil asks “they’re obviously trying really hard to not let us find out!”

“True as that may be, I think it would benefit everyone for them to know that we know” Logan says, Virgil grimaces.

“This can go so wrong in so many ways, what if they get super defensive? What if they keep denying it even though it’s super obvious and they end up being more secretive and stop talking to us all together? What if they don’t let us explain and then they hate us because of communication errors? What’s gonna happen to us then, are we all just going to be on bad terms because they think we’re being judgey ass holes? What if-“ Virgil is cut off by Patton’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey woah, it’s alright Virge, breathe for me kiddo! I’m sure we’ll get through to them in a nice calm manner as long as everyone keeps their cool”

Deceit sighs “we’ll have to formulate some kind of plan for them to not freak out right away”

“Why can we not just go up to them and have a civilized, to the point conversation” Logan says, Deceit raises an eyebrow. “No, I heard what I just said, you’re right we need to go at this at a different angle.”

“Well, what do you suppose we do then Lo?” Patton asks.

Logan looks slightly uncomfortable as he says his suggestion “well, as much as I’d like to just formulate a plan, I think we need to do this with, feeling and emotion as to not scare them away, Patton the metaphorical floor is all yours.”

Patton beams as he squeals “well I do kind of have an idea! It’s gonna take some time to set up though!”

~~~

The day of the mindscapes annual Christmas party is starting and it is decked out in holiday cheer.

Roman is singing Christmas songs as he conjures up some last minute decorations, he’d put up mistletoe if he wasn’t worried about getting caught under it with anyone.

Not that anyone would pressure them to kiss if they didn’t want to, it’s just a precaution.

As he walks away from wrapping the stairs in some more garland he doesn’t notice the mistletoe that forms on the top of the first landing. 

He looks around the commons to see if he’s missing anything else before the party is to start, which it’s not, it’s obviously perfect.

He smiles to himself as he bounds up the stairs to get himself ready for the night.

Remus is in his room. Remus is always in his room nowadays, Roman doesn’t mind he just strolls over to his twin who is fiddling with something on Roman’s desk. He slinks his arms around the others waist and props his chin on Remus’ shoulder to watch at what he’s doing. 

Looking at the horrible wrapping job that Remus is struggling with, with a smirk he looks to Remus’ face to see that his tongue is sticking out in concentration and his face is scrunched up.

“Have I ever told you that you can be extremely adorable at times?” Roman says nuzzling his nose into Remus’ neck. 

“Sometimes! Look I wrapped your gift in seaweed!” He says holding it up.

“Ah, so you have. That’s... what that smell is.”

Remus nods, putting down the gift and twisting around to face Roman, not breaking out of the embrace, kissing Roman’s face multiple times in quick succession. “Gotta get all the kisses out before we have to go to the party!”

Roman laughs, getting some light kisses in himself “speaking of the party, have you decided on what you’re going to wear?” Roman asks.

“Noooope, I was just gonna see what you were doing and match it with my own style.”

“Hm, well it’s not a fancy gathering so we don’t have to go too extravagant, I was thinking along the lines of this” Roman says snapping his fingers making a new outfit appear on him. 

Like he said, he wasn’t going to be extravagant about it, but he didn’t say he wasn’t going to be _classy_. 

He’s now in a soft red turtleneck with a nice fitting gold vest over that, his logo proudly etched on the left breast. Black jeans that hug his figure and a banging pair of red and gold stilettos.

Remus whistles loudly.

“Fuck how am I gonna top this?” 

Roman snickers “oh darling, you’re not, cause you’re a bottom.”

“Fuckin take me now Ro.”

“Patience” Roman laughs out, stepping out of Remus’ grasp “we’ve got a party to attend.”

“Tease” Remus says affectionately but snaps his own fingers to get dressed.

He’s conjured himself in a turtleneck as well, but his is made out of fishnet and over that is a bright green crop top that slides off one shoulder, the look is complete with a black flowy skirt that slants down from his upper left thigh diagonally and stops at his right knee, it’s embedded with green sparkles, on his feet a pair of green and black bondage boots.

It’s Roman’s turn to ogle his boyfriend. 

“Damn Ree, that is salacious” he says roaming over the outfit appreciatively.

“I’m allowed to be a tease too!” 

Roman snickers, grabbing Remus' hand “come on, the others are waiting.”

So together they go down into the commons where everyone _is_ actually waiting, they both stop abruptly on the first landing as someone wolf whistles.

Roman smiles “yes yes, we look fabulous, I know.” He says with his hand fanned out towards his chest.

“Oh yes, or maybe it’s the mistletoe you’re standing under” Deceit drawls.

Roman looks shocked and confused. Mistletoe? Who hung mistletoe? Also, rude they do look fabulous thank you very much!

“Although you do look super spiffy there kiddos!” Dear sweet Patton says.

Roman and Remus both look up at the offensive decoration. 

“That’s technically not mistletoe!” Roman says triumphantly, pointing at it.

Logan looks at it as well and sighs “You are correct Roman, that not mistletoe, it is holly. Although people use it for the same purposes on the holidays, so I would find that the ‘holiday etiquette’ should still stand.”

Roman looks at the group who’re sitting on the couch, all of them staring at them. 

“Are... are you serious?” Roman laughs nervously.

Logan raises an eyebrow and points to his tie.

“Ya don’t have’ta if it makes you uncomfortable Ro” Patton says softly.

Remus lets out a frustrated huff, pecking Roman’s cheek quickly.

“There, kiss complete” he says hands on his hips.

Roman brings his hand up to his cheek in shock, that should be fine right?

~~~

The group share a look, they thought they were being very forward with that first mistletoe event, Logan even downright said that they should do it for Christmas sakes!

This might take more time. More mistletoe!

Maybe less prying eyes.

Patton perks up a bit “hey before you guys sit down can ya do a favour for me?”

“Sure Padre, what do you need?” Roman asks.

“I forgot to bring in the drink bowls and cups, can you get them and put them on the table there?” Patton says with an air of innocence.

~~~

The twins look at each other and shrug.

“Sure thing, we’ll be right back.”

They head into the kitchenette, and there to Romans annoyance hangs an actual mistletoe above them, he groans. Who is hanging all this mistletoe!

Remus looks up at it and snickers.

“Ah, no one will see this one” he says flapping his hand about.

“There’s not exactly a whole wall separating us Ree” Roman gestures to where the others are clearly sitting “what if one of them looks this way?”

“Psshh, they’re all preoccupied” 

“Hmm, okay but quickly.”

Remus leans in to land a quick kiss to Roman’s lips, right as Deceit stumbles into the kitchen looking slightly ruffled.

He straightens out his coat as he saunters the rest of the way in.

The twins are staring at him in horror.

“Oh don’t give me that look boys” he says with an unimpressed stare “I’ve known since the beginning, or did you not tell him Remus?”

Roman swivels his head to give Remus a questioning glare.

“Oh yeah! That completely slipped my mind. I went to Dee-dee here for some advice... before we... started dating.”

“Oh my god, Deceit knew this entire time!” Roman whisper yells, throwing his arms up.

“Well, if I wasn’t told I’d still know, or have you forgotten what I represent? All this sneaking around and avoiding truths, Roman _darling_ I sense all of it.” He says while checking his nails, that are covered with his gloves.

Roman glares at him now. “Fine, you have a pass since you seem to not care at all.” 

“Yes, you obviously have my blessings. I’m sure everyone _wouldn’t_ turn you away if you just came out with it.”

Roman narrows his eyes “I don’t know if you’re lying or not...”

Deceit ignores him “Patton shoved me in here to help cause in his words ‘ _they’re taking really long go check if they’re hurt_ ’ ridiculous really you were gone all of one minute and again in his words ‘ _a lot can happen in a minute Deceit please just check_ ’” he flips his hand and rolls his eyes.

“Oookay then” Roman says slowly, confusedly “that was specific and I don’t think you lied once in anything you’ve said so far, are you alright?”

Then Remus laughs, loudly. “Holy shit! You’re drunk aren’t you!” He says with manic glee “Dee only rambles and speaks all in truths when he’s even slightly hammered and boy is he a fucking light weight!”

“I may have gotten into the egg nog earlier, don’t tell Patton.”

“I won’t have to, you’ll out yourself before I get the chance!”

“What’s the worst he would do to me honestly, turn that adorable pout my way?” Deceit says then hums “that might work actually...”

Roman looks at Dee with joy “do you perchance have a crush on our dear resident puff ball?”

Deceit looks startled “ _who told you that_? It doesn’t matter anyway he’s with Logan, he’d never want me. Whatever, tonight isn’t about that it’s about you two” he says pointing at them.

“Us? Tonight is about us?” Roman questions.

“Oh, well. It looks like I’ve said too much. I’ll be off now” he turns and marches right back to the couch, depositing himself next to Patton, who in turn scratches Dees head as he slinks down into the warm cushions.

Huh.

They get the drinks and the cups needed and head back to the living room.

~~~

Okay, now that they know Deceit is okay with them, the others need to also ‘accidentally’ walk in on some mistletoe action.

Logan supposes he’ll be next. 

Although, he is rather enamoured with watching his boyfriend play with a clearly tipsy Deceit’s hair, they’ve been meaning to talk to Deceit about the three of them and on how they can make them a _them_. 

But he digresses, this is about the twins and making them comfortable in their relationship around everyone else, his own can wait a little longer, especially considering he’d like to have it planned out first. 

So Mission: Mistletoe take three.

He clears his throat to get everyone’s attention, “should we start with placing the gifts under the tree?” And he looks pointedly at Virgil, Patton and Deceit. 

Virgil is the first to get up, going up the stairs presumably to his room to get his gifts, Patton as well jumps up the stairs. Deceit just snaps his fingers and five gifts appear under the tree, Logan looks at him slowly, the look on his face is clearly ‘ _what the fuck man’_ but he doesn’t say anything.

“Oh hey, that’s a good idea” Roman says “why didn’t the other two just do that?” He walks over to the tree, Remus in tow and snaps his own fingers and five more gifts are there.

Logan internally groans, fine he’ll just rig this a bit. He waves his hand and a mistletoe forms itself above Roman and Remus’ heads where they’re standing at the base of the Christmas tree.

Logan nudges Deceit.

Deceit nudges him back.

Logan huffs and nods his head towards the mistletoe trying to convey ‘leave so we can get on with this’. 

Deceit does not interpret it like that, instead he fake gasps, rather dramatically in Logan’s opinion.

“Oh what ever are the chances of this happening again to you two!” 

Logan rolls his eyes and face palms.

He has zero tact when he’s tipsy it seems.

The twins look their way and then follow Deceit’s gaze up to the mistletoe, both of them throw their hands up in sync.

“Oh come on!” Roman says.

“How the fuck” Remus says.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind if you two kissed” Deceit murmurs.

Roman glares at him while Remus looks a little amused.

No tact.

Logan clears his throat and the twins look to him.

“I agree with Deceit.”

Roman’s eyes widen, Remus’ smile is getting more manic.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I don’t see a problem with it as long as both of you are comfortable with it.”

“I, um. I. Wasn’t expecting this from you Logan... I don’t even know how to respond.”

“I do!” Remus says a bit loudly grabbing Roman’s shoulders and planting a kiss right on his twins lips.

Logan has a satisfied smirk on his face.

“About time” he mumbles into his cup of eggnog.

After the kiss, it wasn’t much just a small smooch really, they look back to Logan.

“You’re okay with us?” Remus asks.

“I wouldn’t have suggested such if I was not.” He responds.

Roman has a thoughtful look cross his face, but it’s gone quickly.

~~~

Logan’s smugness is as noticeable as Remus’ smile, the twins are sitting close together on the floor in front of the couch.

Seems like L got his part out of the way spectacularly.

Virgil’s turn. 

He’s, not exactly hyped about what he has planned, it’s... nerve wracking and it’s, _surprise surprise_ making him anxious. 

He knows Roman, they’re practically best friends at this point, and he knows Roman is one of the most trustworthy people, he would never say.... _cheat on a partner_. 

No no, he knows, this is an incredibly dick move, _he knows_!

He also knows that Roman would prefer to out himself than to hurt anyone else, and that’s what he’s banking on.

Okay, okay, okay he can do this...he probably shouldn’t... and he’s going to anyway.

Fuck, he feels bad and he hasn’t done anything yet...

He takes a deep breath and before he can chicken out he says, in a slightly higher than normal tone “hey Ro, I gotta talk to you for a sec” and promptly rushes up the stairs.

Roman looks at everyone startled, before getting up “oookay, I’ll be back guys.”

They’re in the hallway upstairs and Virgil is pacing, oh god why did he think of this, why is this his plan this is not okay, he should not be doing this, his hands are in his hair as his thoughts spiral, then Roman is there, his hand on Virgil’s stops his movement and he looks into the prince's eyes. Oh fuck. This is a bad idea. 

“Are you alright?”

Virgil let’s out an incomprehensible squeak.

“Breathe for me Virge” Roman instructs.

Virgil does, breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for eight. 

Okay, he’s got Roman here, and he knows vaguely what he has planned he just doesn’t know how to start it.

First, compose yourself. Be nonchalant. Put up the bad boy shield. He breathes once more.

Okay. He’s ready to do this incredibly shitty thing to his best friend, although some of it isn’t going to be a lie, it’s still not going to go well for either of them.

He slinks his hand up Roman’s chest to rest it against his shoulder, Roman tenses a bit.

“Hey, so. I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He starts, technically not lying but still painful “I, uh thought Christmas might be a good time.” It would be if the situation was different. “I kinda have a thing” he says.

Roman is looking at him with worry “a thing?” He asks.

“Yea, a thing” Virgil replies, stepping closer to Roman and putting his other hand on Roman’s other shoulder. “A thing, for you” He moves in closer, linking his arms around Roman’s neck.

Roman grabs Virgil’s arms lightly before stepping back “Virgil, I. I’m flattered I really truly am.” And this is where it’s gonna hurt the most, he braces for it. 

“Heya! What’s goin on here?” Remus’ voice pierces through Virgil’s head.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no nonononononononooooo, _worst case scenario_!

“Oooh, are we recruiting Virgie into our little relationship?”

What?...... What? _What?_

Roman sighs. Remus drapes himself over Roman’s shoulders.

“I don’t mind one bit if he joins us” he says winking at Virgil.

“Remus, please.” Roman says. “We already decided to speak with him together, I wouldn't be doing it without you."

_What the fuck is going on here._

“Wait wait wait, back up a fucking second here. What is going on right now?” 

Roman and Remus look at him in unison, Roman sighs again.

“Remus and I, are in a relationship with each other.”

“ _Yuh huh, got that_.”

“We were meaning for you to be the first one we tell, because if you took it well, we were...” Roman trails off, Remus rolls his eyes.

“We were gonna ask if you’d like to hook up with us!”

“Remus, tact please.”

Oh. Well. Okay then, this is not where he thought this would go.

“Hook up?” Virgil asks.

“That’s a crude way of saying it, what he meant was-” Roman says extending a hand towards Virgil “-would you like the honour of becoming our beau?”

He looks to Roman’s hand, to his eyes to Remus. They’re serious. 

This is fucking weird. And exciting. And weird. And amazing. _And weird_. And he’s totally going to say yes, cause when your long time crush asks you to be his boyfriend and you also get to be his twins boyfriend, (who, lets face it Virgil has had a crush on before too) you’re not going to decline something like that.

So he takes Roman’s hand and instantly is pulled towards the twins, two pairs of arms are now around him, he can get used to that.

“We should probably head back to the party” Roman whisperers in Virgil’s hair.

“Wait, I just wanna ask, you seemed like you were so ready to reject me before Remus came up.”

“Ah, I was actually going to say after being genuinely flattered that I should probably go get Remus and we can have a conversation in more depth, he beat me to the punch it seems” Roman says chuckling and turning his head to kiss his brothers cheek.

“Oh, well. I have to confess.” Virgil says stepping away and rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay this is gonna sound super shitty, and it’s because it is and I’m very truly sorry.”

Roman and Remus exchange a glance.

“Okay so I asked you to come up here because I wanted you to confess to me about being in a relationship with Remus and I was going to use my own feelings for you as an excuse for you to do that and _I know_ it’s super shitty of me and I understand that it might make you retract your confession I know and again I’m super _super sorry_ I just thought if you publicly came out with your relationship you’d feel better about it and you wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore and you’d just be happy and I just want you to be happy.” By the end of the tirade that was said in basically one long string he notices he’s crying, shit.

The twins both have a soft look on their faces, they don’t seem mad even though they should be.

Roman opens his arms in an invitation, Virgil hesitates. Remus steps beside Roman to make the hug width larger, both of them wiggle their fingers at Virgil.

He goes to them, he places himself in the hug and the twins cage him in warmth.

~~~

They return downstairs, all fluttery butterflies in their stomachs and smiles on their faces.

Roman addresses the room. “Everyone, I have a sneaking suspicion about some of the events of tonight.”

Everyone goes quiet, looking at Roman.

“Hey me too!” Remus says.

“Ah so you’ve been thinking the same thing dear brother?”

“Oh definitely.”

“You’ve all already knew about us” “you wanna start a harem!”

Everyone looks at Remus. 

“ _What_?” Roman says “who’s harem would it even be?”

“T- Thomas’?” He says slowly.

Patton is the one to laugh first.

“No on the harem kiddo, but yes on the knowing part.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us you knew?” Roman asks.

Deceit drapes himself over Patton and Logan’s thighs to holler “we didn’t want you to be mad at us or freak out you drama king!”

“Hhooow much has he drank?” Virgil says eyeing Deceit.

“I’ve drank just about as much as I did when you left!” He declares “but this is a happy buzz so it’s completely different and I feel _great_!”

Patton giggles as he pats Deceit’s back, Logan smirks with his own hand in Dees hair.

Deceit leans into Logan’s touch, Patton giggles even more.

“The three of us had a bit when you guys were conversationing upstairs.” 

“Conversing, Patton dear.”

“Yea that.”

Deceit snickers, Patton bops his head “shhhh don’t laugh at me.” 

Deceit just bleps in response.

Remus has the largest smile on his face, Roman too has an amused smile, Virgil is out right trying not to laugh out loud.

“So everyone is okay with this incesty thing going on with me an Ro?”

“Of course kiddo, as long as you guys are happy it’s a-okay with us!”

“Alright cool! Hey Virgil has joined us!”

“Woah _woah_ ” Virgil says “you couldn’t have eased into that a bit better!”

Remus shrugs.

Patton lets out a high pitched squeal of delight. “Awwwww! You’ve finally got your prince! I’m so happy for yoooou and you’ve got two of them!”

Logan puts a hand on his boyfriends shoulder “alright calm down.”

“I’ve just got a lot of feelings right now.”

“I know, you always do.”

Deceit flips himself to be facing the two he’s laying on and puts his hand on Patton’s face “sssssssshhhhhhh it’s okaaaaaaay.”

Well isn’t this just the cutest thing.

“So shall we get on with our party then?” Roman asks.

“Oh! No, one more thing! I didn’t get to do it!” Patton perks up and waves his hand above the other trio.

They look up and there is a mistletoe.

They look at each other with smiles, Roman and Remus kiss first then they both plant one on Virgil.

Things are gonna be great, they just know it.


End file.
